Tyler Blake
Name: Tyler Blake Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: US Military, Track, Wrestling, Baseball, Stories (Writing/Reading), Volunteering Appearance: Tyler cuts an impressive figure, standing at 6ft 2" and weighing 185 lbs, being pretty muscular, although one wouldn't describe him as ripped. Tyler has dark brown hair, but very little of it due to the close, scalp-hugging he has cultivated. What could be an intimidating look, however, is nothing of the sort on Tyler because of his near-constant smile. His face is quite boyish, both broad and rounded, with an inconspicuously average nose and sparkling blue eyes. On Announcement Day, Tyler was wearing a blue GP tracksuit, underneath of which he had on a white a-shirt and a pair of black running shorts. Biography: Tyler Blake has had about an idylic a life as it's possible for a high schooler to have. His father, Jack, is a high-flying career military man, having fought on the front lines as an officer before getting promoted to a less active role. His mother, Liberty, also works for the forces in intelligence. When Tyler was born, with his younger sister Kyla following on three years later, the Tyrells had the picture of a perfect American family. He gets on just fine with his sister, and his parents have never been anything but supportive of him. Growing up, Tyler never really wanted for anything or endured any particular hardship, developing dual loves for the national past-time of baseball and the US armed forces due to his parents' jobs. However, Tyler is actually a never-vocalised source of disappointment to both his father and his mother. Although they haven't said as much at any point, and Tyler has never picked up upon it, his parents have been worried about him for some time. There's nothing wrong with Tyler, he doesn't suffer from any disorders or disabilities, the reason he's such a cause for concern is simple enough; his personality. Tyler is pretty much the nicest guy around, without a bad word to say about anybody. He never insults or badmouths anyone, not even the minority students at his school (although Tyler tends to ignore them, as a rule), and hates to criticise people too. Tyler, simply put, just doesn't have it in him to be cruel or mean. In spite of having places on the General's Pride Track, Wrestling and Baseball teams, Tyler doesn't have competitive fire, just an enjoyment of each of the sports, joining because he likes a good friendly game, match or race and natural physical and athletic gifts. Tyler will be the first to encourage a flagging teammate or praise a good performance from another (regardless of their affiliation), but also the first to tell others 'It's just a game' or 'It's taking part that matters', shaking the hands of his opponents and trying to lead his sides in cheers for the others. Tyler doesn't understand people who take sports as more than just a bit of fun and as such, is considered to lack the requisite ruthless streak for the military. Tyler's interest in the armed forces of the US could be likened to that of a child listening to their favourite stories. His picture of war is idealised at best, utterly naive at worst. He sees the fighting going on overseas as glamourous and exciting, a game much like baseball, a bit of fun like his wrestling. Tyler isn't an idiot, but he does lack perspective on a lot of things, something only exacerbated by his relatively sheltered upbringing. He's something of a dreamer, and loves to think up fantastical tales. When he isn't working out, Tyler can often be found filling notebooks with messy scrawlings, or with his head buried in a novel. Around school, Tyler is a pretty popular guy, simply because he's so friendly and upbeat. He'll be the first to volunteer to help out somebody in a jam, or to assist somebody in organising an event. If someone has a project to work on or event to organise, be they student or teacher, Tyler will very often be their first port of call. Tyler is endlessly enthusiastic and encouraging, although he can come across as a little dopey and stubborn at times. His grades are overall quite average, though he excels at English and History, completing all of his work with dogged determination even in those subjects he isn't very good at. Tyler's upbringing has instilled a lot of discipline in him, shown by his dedication to his private workouts and practices he uses to make sure he can perform well for his teams so as to not disappoint the others with his performances. Naturally, Tyler very much wants to go into the military when he is older, although the time is approaching where his father believes he will have to talk to him about the realities of combat. Right now, Tyler is just a little naive and sheltered to what the world is really like, talking about the glories of battle without truly understanding what it entails. Even so, with Tyler smiling through life, it is very hard not to like him. Advantages: Tyler is very charismatic and already quite popular, meaning it's unlikely he will have a lot of trouble finding allies during the Program, particularly with his nature making it obvious he is trustworthy. In addition, Tyler's obvious physical gifts will give him the edge in encounters requiring speed, strength or stamina, and if it came down to it, he would probably be able to use his wrestling experience to outfight somebody in hand to hand combat. Disadvantages: On the other hand, Tyler really doesn't have the mental fortitude to adapt to the scenario if needing to kill others. His life has been so sheltered and his personality is such that Tyler would just be incapable of adjusting to the mindset needed to win the Program - Tyler simply lacks a ruthless streak. Furthermore, Tyler's 'All-American Boy' persona may be a source of resentment for certain parties who aren't quite as enamoured by the US government and the General as Tyler is, setting him up as a potential target. Finally, Tyler is naive, and liable to trust people a little too easily, taking all but the most transparent of people at face value. Designated Number: Male Student #27 ---- Designated Weapon: A Book of Patriotic Songs and Poems Conclusion: A complete write off. He lacks a winner's attitude, and lacks a good weapon to equalize that disadvantage. he will likely be quickly betrayed and killed. The above biography is as written by Namira. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''David Byrne '''Killed by: The US Military. Collected Weapons: 'Songs of Our Nation' (Issued weapon) Allies: Bryant Carver, Juliet Watanabe, Karl Chalmers, Megan Jacobson, Brendon Arrington. Enemies: David Byrne Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: CLASSIFIED Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * In appearance, Tyler Blake is based off of a character from a wrestling game called TEW: Rick Law. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tyler, in chronological order. *Strange Fruit *Actions Speak Louder Than Words *Captain America *Patriot Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tyler. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I liked Captain America. Just because he seemed different, an extra-patriotic character that failed to see issues with the system until it was too late. Just wish he could've been alive enough to see where the character development went. -Outfoxd Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program